


Bad case of loving you

by UncleNansi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Acting, Doctor Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn, Roleplay, Wow, funny sex, med kink, wow wow wow wow wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: Bitty does, but before Jack can continue, he closes his lips again, then smirks. “Go get the gloves out of the first aid kit.”Jack processes that. “But, those are for injuries.”





	Bad case of loving you

**Author's Note:**

> so heres this
> 
> doctor roleplay ahoy

Bitty isn’t actually sick.

Which is what he always says, and to which now Jack can only reply with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not!” Bitty had protested; nose only barely stuffed, making his voice all nasally and cute. He looked up at Jack so earnestly, and Jack could see that his face was less flushed, his eyes were clear, and he was full of energy. Jack figured a day and a half of bedrest for a common cold is enough to make someone restless.

And horny.

That doesn’t exactly explain how they’re here now. A new kink negotiated, some of their toys on standby, and Bitty sitting on the pool table—the cover crinkling under his butt as he wiggles and grins.

He’s wearing a shirt that’s too big on Jack—the closest thing they had to a hospital gown—and nothing else. Bitty had convinced Jack to put on dress pants and a nice shirt, all under his robe.

“Okay, you gotta go out of the apartment and then come in like you’re coming into the check-up room.”

Jack hesitates, because that’s a lot of theatrics, but he’s happy to oblige. He steps out into the hallway, and closes the door completely on Bitty’s giggling. He takes a deep breath, thinking doctor thoughts.

Oh shit. Does he introduce himself as Dr. Zimmermann? Should he have a fake name to bolster the roleplay? Why is this so complicated? And now Bitty is waiting for him, shit.

The idea of Bitty waiting for him actually makes Jack smirk a little bit. Bitty, nearly naked in their living room, waiting for Jack to come in and examine him. It sends a little shiver down Jack’s spine.

Jack glances over his shoulder down the hallway, then down at the tent in his pants. Is it bad if he walks in with a chubby? Does that ruin the scene?

Jack walks in anyway, keeping his face as stoic as possible. He turns and locks the door behind him, going very slow and focusing on keeping his breath as even as possible. He can hear Bitty fidgeting on the pool table and trying to be as silent as possible.

He turns and clears his throat, “Mr…?”

Bitty starts to laugh, but hides it with a cough. “Bittle. B-But you can call me… Eric.”

They make eye contact for a beat, and have to take a moment to fight down their laughter.

“What brings you in today B—Eric?” Jack pulls up one of the bar stools and sits in front of Bitty. Looking up at him with what he hopes is a casual smile.

“Oh! Um, well…” Bitty clears his throat. “I’ve been fine I just need my, uh, physical.” Bitty’s voice drops a little and he eyes Jack knowingly.

Jack snorts, “God, Bits.”

“Jack,” Bitty whines, “Come on.”

He nods and clears his throat, standing up, “Well… that’s no problem. Stand up for me, please.”

Bitty hops onto the floor and the shirt flutters around the top of his thighs.

“I, er, need to check your spine?” Jack hesitates to bring his hands up to Bitty’s shoulders, but he gets Bitty turned around eventually. Then with one hand on still on Bitty’s shoulder, he glides his other hand down Bitty’s back.

Bitty giggles, “Yes, that’s how the doctors do it.”

“Hush.” Jack pushes on Bitty’s shoulders, “bend over.”

Bitty goes without comment, bending himself completely at the waist and pressing his palms to the floor between his feet. Jack watches, transfixed for a moment.

“Your back seems fine.”

Bitty laughs again, straightening up, “That’s it? ‘Your back seems fine.’”

Jack rolls his eyes, “Who’s the doctor and who’s the patient here? Get back up there.”

Bitty huffs and Jack smacks his ass playfully as he goes. Once Bitty’s settled again, Jack steps forward and takes a deep breath to fight the giggles. Bitty copies him and smiles.

“Okay… Say, ah.”

Bitty’s mouth drops open and he sticks out his tongue. Jack pretends to have any clue about what constitutes a healthy throat. “Um, no redness…” Shit, he should be making this sexy. Fuck.

“Oh, uh, um…”

“Is something wrong?” Bitty pretends, eyes fluttering.

“Open for me again.”

Bitty does, but before Jack can continue, he closes his lips again, then smirks. “Go get the gloves out of the first aid kit.”

Jack processes that. “But, those are for injuries.”

“Jack.”

“Okay, okay…” He hurries to the bathroom and returns with a pair of mint green latex gloves.

“Erm, let me just,” he starts pulling the glove on one hand, letting the latex snap against his wrist.

Bitty shudders, and Jack’s eyebrow quirks so high it hurts. Neither of them say anything, and Jack pulls on the other glove, making sure to draw it out as much as possible.

“Okay, now… say ‘ah.’”

Bitty says ah, and this time Jack presses two fingers down on his tongue, deep into his mouth.

“N-Now let me see.” he forces Bitty’s mouth open just a smidge more, and sinks his fingers deeper into Bitty’s throat. Bitty’s big brown eyes flutter shut and Jack feels the arousal pound through his body. Who knew this would do it for him.

Bitty gags suddenly, and Jack feel the spasm around his fingers.

“Try and relax, Eric. I need to fully examine your throat to—uh… um…” he doesn’t finish his sentence. He can’t be expected to act and be intelligent right now.

Jack pulls his fingers back, and Bitty fucking moans at the loss. Jack has to take a deep breath and count to five.

Bitty clears his throat, “Was something wrong?”

“Uh… I don’t think so. There’s some more tests I need to finish though.”

“Oh?”

“I need to uh, listen to your heart?” Jack tries.

Bitty huffed, “Doctor. My heart is fine. There’s something wrong with me.”

Oh Lord, where is this going. Jack nods, “Alright?”

Bitty pouts, and grabs at the hem of his gown, “I—Ever since you’ve walked in here I’ve felt strange.”

Jack coughs and watches the slow drag of the t-shirt over Bitty’s thick thighs. “How so?” he croaks.

“I don’t know doctor,” Bitty sighs, “I think you should examine my… intimate parts?”

“Of course!” Jack blurts out. “Let me just… see here. Uh, lay back.” Jack tries to keep his voice stern and maybe a little demanding. Bitty obeys hastily. Watching Jack with hungry eyes as he lifts the shirt to reveal Bitty hard in his underwear.

And now… what do doctors do when they need to see your penis? They just kinda look at it, nothing sexy.

“I’m just going to take these down, okay?”

Bitty nods, “Alright.”

Jack pulls back Bitty’s underwear and he’s hard. Cock hot and stiff in the air. Bitty shivers as he is exposed to the cold air and Jack’s heated gaze.

He doesn’t speak as he takes Bitty’s cock in his hand, slowly dragging his latexed fingers up the underside and along the vein. Bitty gasps and tenses at the touch. Jack watches Bitty’s face, the way his eyes shut and his mouth opens. He pulls his fingertips up pressing in a little harder and catching on the head of Bitty’s uncut dick.

Bitty gasps, “Doctor.” Bitty bites his lip and stifles a moan.

A shiver runs through Jack. He grips Bitty tight. “Any pain?” he whispers, pumping his hand up and down.

Bitty grips at the pool table cover, eyes still closed. He manages a curt shake of his head.

“Use your words.” Jack tightens his hold.

Bitty lets out a whimper and opens his big brown eyes to look at Jack. “It… feels good.”

Jack pumps his hands faster, and Bitty goes from quietly stimulated to tensing, hard muscles and heavy breaths. He sits up on his elbows to watch Jack’s movements, and Jack leans down towards him; bringing their faces closer together.

“I’m thinking this isn’t proper doctor behavior, Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty tilts his lips up, obviously looking for a kiss.

Jack doesn’t oblige as he brings his other hand to Bitty’s back. “Doctor Zimmermann. Just relax. I have to go grab some, uh, instruments…”

Bitty lies back down, giggling while doing so.

“Is something wrong with me?” Bitty sounds full-on Georgia, panting and breathy on the table.

Jack’s hand shake a little with excitement as he grabs the lube they had set aside. He comes back to Bity, squirting a generous amount of lube into his gloved hand.

“I just need to check a few more areas before I make a diagnosis. Now please, relax,” Jack says, grabbing Bitty’s dick again. Bitty lurches.

“S’cold,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Jack says, setting a brutal pace as he strokes Bitty’s dick. He doesn’t hold back, trying to be as clinical and efficient as possible. He’d been gentle before, but now he’s got the hang of things.

Bitty is writhing beneath his hand, bucking his hips up and kicking his feet.

Jack stops, and Bitty practically screams with need.

“Just bear with me, Eric,” Jack says with a smirk.

Jack starts stroking him again and the sounds that pour from Bitty’s mouth are absolutely sinful. He moans and begs, Jack’s hand furiously pumping his cock. Jack leans in, studying the way Bitty’s cheeks flush and his eyes screw shut.

Jack can tell that Bitty is close to the edge, but the orgasm still surprises Jack due to the intensity of it. Bitty’s whole body tenses and shakes as he spurts all over his stomach, chest, and Jack’s hand as his mouth is opens wide with silence. His harsh breathes after cumming are a contrast to his quiet ejaculation.

Jack wants to hover over him and enjoy the way Bitty’s body flushes and gasps for air. But he’s got more examinations to do.

He only allows Bitty the time it takes him to slick up his fingers again before he’s pressing into Bitty with a finger.

Bitty keens, but opens up for Jack beautifully in his relaxed state.

“Just need your legs up here, sir,” Jack murmurs, bending Bitty’s legs up and spreading them just a bit. Bitty doesn’t have the capacity to continue his fake questions, but Jack is perfectly content with Bitty’s harsh breaths and bitten back moans instead.

Jack slips another finger inside Bitty, and he wants to say something sexy and doctor-like, but all he can think about is how Bitty clenches around him and how Bitty is rolling his hips to get more of Jack’s fingers and Bitty Bitty Bitty…

“Jack,” Bitty groans.

“I don’t recall giving you my first name.”

Bitty giggles, “It’s on your door.”

“Oh? Observant, are we?” Jack crooks his fingers in a way that he knows will drive Bitty mad.

Bitty tenses words dying in his throat as Jack continues to tease him relentlessly. He rubs his fingertips against Bitty’s prostate and Bitty comes again. His body clenching up and his mouth falling open again. Bitty grabs Jacks arm and squeezes.

“Fu-uck!” he shouts. “Holy Father who art in heaven.”

“Oh boy,” Jack giggles, “Most people don’t enjoy a prostate exam quite that much.”

Bitty huffs, “I’m starting to doubt your medical expertise, Dr. Zimmermann.” He smirks, “although I’m thoroughly enjoying this check-up.”

Jack chuckles and pulls his fingers out of Bitty, to circle around his rim. “Perhaps… I should double check for any abnormalities.”

“Oh…” Bitty sighs, and then Jack has three fingers in him again, his thumb on his perineum and his other hand wrapped around Bitty’s flushed cock.

“Jack, that’s a… lot,” Bitty bucks up into Jack’s fingers.

“Color?” Jack pauses.

Bitty looks up at him, pupils dark and large, face flushed pink. “Green.”

Jack continues with fervor.

Soon enough he feels Bitty clenching and bucking on his fingers as he orgasms again. Jack is almost worried as Bitty chokes on air and his eyes roll into the back of his head. But almost as soon as it’s begun, Bitty is panting and dragging his hands up his stomach and chest, grinning like the luckiest man in the world.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack whispers. He’s loathe to take his hands off Bitty, but once his cock is free from his trousers and underwear, he slicks himself with lube and rests his hands back on Bitty’s hips to feel the hot skin through the gloves.

Bitty is exhausted and overstimulated, but he glances up at Jack through his hooded eyes with a smirk. His body seems boneless, but he beckons Jack to give him more and more still.

Jack is not going to last long.

Bitty’s loose and wet still, and despite his state, manages to work with Jack to set a rhythm for their hips to meet. Jack can’t think of anything to say, and distantly hopes that he’s fulfilled Bitty’s wishes as much as he can with as little prep they had. Bitty’s hands wander to grip at his wrists and the sticky latex on his hands. Jack grabs Bitty’s abused cock on impulse and it makes Bitty whimper and shudder.

Jack lets go, but it’s too late. Bitty tenses for just a moment and Jack is coming deep inside of him. And it’s over.

They stay still, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Bitty looks half-asleep, and Jack is very much liking the idea of a nap. He pulls out, and pulls Bitty to a sitting position.

Bitty sways a little, “Holy shit, Jack.”

Jack ducks his head, “Was it good?”

“I’ve never come that many times,” Bitty just says, “I feel… jello-y.”

Jack snorts, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> whooooooooooooooooooooo boy


End file.
